it could lead to a breakup
by sheiva
Summary: her convo could lead to a breakup with ryoma, what will she do to save it. it is kinda weird but read and reveiw


Me:GUYS THIS IS A CONVO WITH ME FRIEND. IT'S KINDA STUPID BUT WHATEVER, SHES SO MEAN SHE DIDN'T NEVEN CARE I HAD A SNOG!

Ryoma: you kissed, who?

ME: I'm joking

Inuyasha: no shes not

Kurama: uh theres a guy waiting at the door for you

Me: that would be me date

Ryoma: date, that's it whats going on

Me: nothing, just read me convo

Ryoma: fine

waywardinusora says:

**who lives in a pineapple under the sea SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS**

waywardinusora says:

**I LUV THE COLOUR BLUE**

waywardinusora says:

**DO U**

waywardinusora says:

**NO U LIKE PINK**

waywardinusora says:

**my van is maroon**

it's finally over w says:

k me back

waywardinusora says:

**my truck is black**

waywardinusora says:

**blame duo he wrote all of this not meagan's board mind**

it's finally over w says:

now me name uh me still no know

waywardinusora says:

**i wirte in olive**

it's finally over w says:

but me let u have me gundam story title and u search it

it's finally over w says:

me give later cause it at home

it's finally over w says:

k

waywardinusora says:

**olk**

it's finally over w says:

olk

it's finally over w says:

it's ok

waywardinusora says:

**yup**

it's finally over w says:

yuppy

waywardinusora says:

**yuppy? more like yukky**

it's finally over w says:

yukky

it's finally over w says:

u mean yucky

it's finally over w says:

and how is that yucky, it's yuppy cause me yappy and everything is a yup

waywardinusora says:

**i have a person in my mind named duo and he has taken over.muwhahahahah**

it's finally over w says:

right

it's finally over w says:

me just had a snog

it's finally over w says:

with

waywardinusora says:

**it's true ya now**

it's finally over w says:

sigh

waywardinusora says:

**i eat pickles**

it's finally over w says:

the hottest guy ever

waywardinusora says:

**do u**

waywardinusora says:

**who is this guy???**

waywardinusora says:

**wats ur gundam story caled **

it's finally over w says:

did you here me me just had a snog woth a really FUCKEN HOTT GUY! and all you can think about is stupid pickles, it's the most important day of my ligfe

it's finally over w says:

AND YOUR MESSING IT UP

it's finally over w says:

WHAT U SAY BOUT THAT

waywardinusora says:

**a snog???**

it's finally over w says:

AND I TOLD THE FUCKN STORY IS AT HOME AND ME HAVE TO UPLOAD IT

it's finally over w says:

A SNOG

it's finally over w says:

YOUR SO FUCKN STUPID

waywardinusora says:

**or a hog omg u love a hog (a pig) hahaha**

it's finally over w says:

IT'S CALLED A kISS

waywardinusora says:

**ewwww**

waywardinusora says:

**with a pig**

it's finally over w says:

NO

waywardinusora says:

**ur gross**

it's finally over w says:

WITH KEVIN

waywardinusora says:

**who's hee???**

waywardinusora says:

**are u mad**

it's finally over w says:

clueless

waywardinusora says:

**i seen that show before**

it's finally over w says:

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

it's finally over w says:

YOUR MEESEN ME BRAIN UP

waywardinusora says:

**oh well ur scarin' me because u kissed a pig,**

waywardinusora says:

**named kevin**

waywardinusora says:

**congradulations**

**i'm board**

it's finally over w says:

i know

waywardinusora says:

**ur back**

it's finally over w says:

ok sorry me making a surprise but we need to talk about inuyasha. nowuh who would u rather snog in inuyasha

it's finally over w says:

u there

talk i'm putting this on fanfic

waywardinusora says:

**ya**

waywardinusora says:

**what is it about**

it's finally over w says:

r convo

waywardinusora says:

**are argument on fan fic**

it's finally over w says:

whatever talk aqbout inuyasha so they don't delete it

waywardinusora says:

**i luv sesshomaru**

it's finally over w says:

same

it's finally over w says:

he hot

it's finally over w says:

inuyasha cute

waywardinusora says:

**hey i thought u loved inuyasha**

it's finally over w says:

mirokou

waywardinusora says:

**pervert**

it's finally over w says:

well he's a henti

it's finally over w says:

yea exact

waywardinusora says:

**jaken**

waywardinusora says:

**ahhhhhhhh**

it's finally over w says:

idiot

waywardinusora says:

**toad**

it's finally over w says:

naraku

waywardinusora says:

**evil**

it's finally over w says:

wicked

it's finally over w says:

ugly

waywardinusora says:

**scary**

it's finally over w says:

yea

it's finally over w says:

shippou

waywardinusora says:

**cute **

it's finally over w says:

annoying

waywardinusora says:

**small**

it's finally over w says:

cute, no way

it's finally over w says:

me need to copy some more one sec

waywardinusora says:

**i luv sesshomar**

waywardinusora says:

**i luv sesshomaru**

waywardinusora says:

**he's all mine**

guess wat me having for supper

waywardinusora says:

**wha**

it's finally over w says:

fried naraku burgers

waywardinusora says:

**eewwww**

it's finally over w says:

meaning fried chicked burgers

it's finally over w says:

yum

waywardinusora says:

**yum **

it's finally over w says:

yum

waywardinusora says:

**i hav roast beef**

it's finally over w says:

i'm hugry

it's finally over w says:

you mean roast miroko

waywardinusora says:

**and potatoes**

it's finally over w says:

cause he has a lot of beef

waywardinusora says:

**yuk**

it's finally over w says:

potatoes you mean sesshomaru's cause he hott and there so hot

**i don't wannna eat sesshomaru i luv him**

it's finally over w says:

k thats all for tha fan fic so say bye

**atella vista assholes**

it's finally over w says:

atella vista

waywardinusora says:

**astella vista**

it's finally over w says:

she means austa la veista assholes

waywardinusora says:

**sorry**

it's finally over w says:

k so bye

waywardinusora says:

**is this for real???**

**is this for real???**

it's finally over w says:

yea now bye everyone

oh wait we need to

it's finally over w says:

tell uh ryoma that i really didn't snog

waywardinusora says:

**do u think that zoe was sad at her party when we were playing tales of symponia**

waywardinusora says:

**she had a pillow covering her face**

it's finally over w says:

so convinnce him that me didn't snog

waywardinusora says:

**ryoma??**

it's finally over w says:

yea

waywardinusora says:

**is he ur boyfreind **

it's finally over w says:

yea no say that sheeko would not hurt him by kissing someone

waywardinusora says:

**she will hurt u so bad**

it's finally over w says:

noooooooooooooooo!

waywardinusora says:

**lol**

it's finally over w says:

concentrate

it's finally over w says:

me luv ryoma

waywardinusora says:

**ya cenotrate**

it's finally over w says:

me do not like guy from sailormoon

it's finally over w says:

it was a fake one on the set

waywardinusora says:

**ah**

waywardinusora says:

**is kevin real**

it's finally over w says:

no

waywardinusora says:

**did u kiss a pig**

it's finally over w says:

so i didn't kiss him

it's finally over w says:

now tell him

waywardinusora says:

**who the pig??**

waywardinusora says:

**do u wanna come over tomorrow**

Me: see ryoma, me did no such thing

Ryoma: few!

Inuyasha: uh, kiss her

Ryoma kisses me

Inuyasa: aren't u gonna ask who it is at the door

Ryoma: whos at the door?

Me: an actor

Ryoma:oh

Smooch

CURTAINS FALL


End file.
